Young Justice: Seperate Faction
by bleedingomega241
Summary: There at the bar sat a boy drinking alone. He couldn't have been older than fifteen and so The Flash wondered what he was doing here. Nevertheless he had been tasked with one objective, get the boy to join the Teams Beta squad. There will be laughter, violence and most importantly 'SPLOSIONS! Hope you all like this and I will see you dudes or dudettes inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc Adrian Briggs

First fanfic ever so tips are appreciated :)

Send your OC! :)

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Place of res… where they live ok:

Where they were born:

Native Language:

Weight:

Height:

Build:

Eye colour:

Hair colour/length:

Hair style:

Race:

Skin tone:

Nationality:

Face:lips, cheekbones, dimples etc.

Scar (optional):

Tattoo(optional):

General clothes:

Superhero outfit: try not to give them a armoured swimsuit

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Quirks:

Habits:

Something they really hate:

How would people describe them:

How would they describe their self:

Power (optional):

Abilities/skill:

Power weakness:

Their weakness: emotional manipulation etc.

Weapon (optional):

Mentor (optional):

Family/friends:

Why are they a hero:

Character flaws:

History: this is the big one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to theawesomeflash for sending that dope OC**

 **Also guys my OC isn't going to be leader :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Adrian Briggs.**

 **Chapter 1: The choosing**

Barry loved running. He loved the solitary feel to it, the pounding of his feet on grass, water, tarmac. He loved the silence to it. So when J'onn's voice entered throough his com, he was understandabley a little upset. "Watchtower to Flash" came the smooth, calm voice of Martian Manhunter in his ear. "Yeah, I read you Watchtower, what's up you ran out of Oreos?" he asked jokingly. "Negative, report to the watchtower, concerning the new team" MM replied. "Ok I'll be there in a flash" this time there was no signature groan which usually followed his catchphrase.

As he speeded (no pun intended) to the nearest Zeta tube he couldn't help but wonder if they were allowing his other nephew on the team, Joey West on the team. He loved both his nephew's equally even if he didn't like science as much as he and Wally did. But what if there was going to be a new member of the team, it was well known he was good with kids, maybe they needed him to convince the kid to join… whatever he was at the Zeta now.

Not even giving the Zeta time to announce his arrival, Flash sprinted through the halls until he came to a halt at the conference room. Barry slipped inside and noticed he was the last one there, as Clark, Hal, Diana, J'onn, Arthur and Bruce stared at him with questioning eyes as if to say _fastest man alive but always late_. As soon as he had sat down they began. "This is about the team and whether or not we should create a seperate faction to handle the more global problems, such as Intergang or investigating Cadmus" Batman said in his deep, gravelly voice. "All in favour of creating this Beta team ?" Superman asked, it was unanimous as everyone rose their hands. "Very well let's look at the roster so far, " Superman intoned. A image of a boy with teal coloured hair showed up on screen, it seemed to be a mug shot, however they couldn't be sure as the boy was smirking and giving the camera the finger. "Adrian Briggs, 15, teleporter. Born in Dublin, Ireland, now resides in New York " Batman stated. "Man would you look at the kid's juvie record, five accounts of breaking and entering, stealing and assault !" Green Lantern exclaimed. "Okay moving on," Flash continued " Joey West, 13, speedster. Born and lives in San Diego." On screen came a picture of a skinny boy with long, brown, wavy hair that went to his shoulders. "Well a speedster would be good addition to a new team and a teleporter would be great for escaping in a hurry," Wonder woman mused. "All in favour of adding the two to the Beta squad ?" she asked. Again everyone raised their hands. "Flash you can go pick up Adrian first then Joey," Batman stated. Flash nodded and sprinted out of the room, punched the coordinates to Dublin and stepped through.

 **Thanks so much for reading guys and thanks again to theawesomeflash for the OC Joey. I know this chapter was a bit short but it's more of a prologue than a actual chapter. Again guys please send your OC's, i think about four or more would be perfect otherwise the story won't get very far.**

 **Read and Review**

 **bleedingomega241**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well then… I think I'm speechless about the amount of OC's I got. Seriously though I love that y'all took the time to create and send a OC. I'm really sorry but no more OC's please.**

 **To the people who want a schedule, I don't really have one, I'll try to post once a week but I'm sorry if I can't. Also anyone watch Justice League. When Bats came in I was like a fanboy on drugs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting some of the mother fu- I mean team**

As soon as the Zeta announced his arrival, the Flash sped off to The Fae's Clover, according to Bats' info that was where Adrian was. He found a nearby alley and changed out of his suit.

Stepping into the bar, he gazed around the admittedly large room and scanned the people for any unusual coloured hair. At last! He had found Adrian drinking in a corner booth, well out of the way, what was a kid doing drinking anyway?

He strode over and cleared his throat "Um, Adrian Briggs?, " he questioned.

"Who's asking? " Came the snarky response. Okay Barry, you deal with Wally all the time this is no big deal, just another sassy teenager.

"Barry Allen," He held out his hand for the boy to shake. At that moment, a head full of teal hair whipped around and glacier blue eyes stared at Barry's hand thoughtfully, as if deciding whether or not his hand was worth shaking.

Finally, the kid took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Adrian Briggs," Was the answer he received.

"So Adrian," He started, "I hear you're a teleporter."

As soon as he said that Barry metaphorically smacked his forehead. Of all the things you lead off with, he raged at himself, it's that?! All of them thoughts took only a second, as a speedster he had eternity to think about what he just said.

Adrian's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger, he grabbed Barry by the jacket, suddenly they were out of the shop in the street, next they were on the roof of a building. That seemed to be private enough for Adrian as he launched, well I say launched I mean pushed, Barry away from him.

"Crap, crap, crap," Adrian turned around mid crap-rant and accusingly pointed at Barry, "Dude, you really suck, I mean why would you say that in a pub, I mean seriously why?" the teen raged, waving his hands animatedly.

"Hey, just calm down and let me explain," Barry pleaded.

Adrian stared, contemplating his plea. He then made up his mind, "Okay fine, I'll listen," and with that the teal haired teleporter leaned against a wall and waited for Barry's explanation.

Realising that the teen wouldn't believe him without proof, Barry changed into his Flash suit at superspeed and pulled the cowl down.

"So I'm the Flash," He started, "And I know you have powers, I know you want to help people, I know you probably need someone to relate to and I know you want to-"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Adrian interrupted loudly.

"Okay scrap the speech, do you want to join a superhero team?" Barry asked.

"For real? HELL YES!" Adrian shouted.

-Timeskip… this is a… TIMESKIP!-

When they stepped out of the Zeta, Adrian tripped and stumbled. Waving his arms to try and keep his balance, he ended up unbalancing himself to the point of falling. Luckily, Barry was there to grab his arm and keep him from forming a lovely friendship with the ground.

"Kid, just stay put for about five minutes, okay?" Barry said hurriedly.

"Sure," Adrian said, besmused. And with that Barry sprinted out of the cave, unknown to Adrian in the direction of San Diego.

At that moment Black Canary strolled into the room with a rather small girl, she had long brown hair and those weird kaleidoscope eyes, they were green and a vibrant purple.

"You must be the other one they were talking about," the girl said as she walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm Adrian Briggs, who're you shorty?" he teased.

"The girl who could kick your ass," she snarked back.

After a moment of hesitation she added " Rose White."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake, she glanced at it contemplating its worth before finally shaking.

"Yes! First team-mate handshake, picture time!" he shouted and with that he grabbed her by the shoulders, gave her the bunny rabbit ears, threw a big smile, pulled out a phone and snapped a picture.

After a few seconds he let her go and stepped back. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You okay Manslayer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose replied.

"Oh hell no! I did not just miss the first team meeting!" a rather loud voice yelled. They both turned and saw a small boy of around thirteen years speeding towards them (At human speeds), he skidded to a stop and grabbed both their hands and shook them vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Joey, this is amazing right?, Have you seen Batman?, the Flash is better of course and I love this team already!" the speedster babbled animatedly.

Watching them introduce themselves, Flash and Black Canary gazed amused at the Beta team.

"Today is the day," Dinah chuckled.

 **Hope y'all loved the chapter, next time we get to meet some more of the team and a first mission!**

 **Also in case you guys skipped the note at the top, no more OCs please.**

 **Read and Review,**

 **bleedingomega241**


End file.
